Lion et Serpents
by Eclyps81
Summary: Pendant une sortie de nuit dans Poudlard, Harry fait une découverte surprenante dans la Salle sur Demande. Harry/Draco/Blaise OS Ma toute première fiction...


**Titre:** Lion et Serpents

**Genre:** Romance

**Paring:** Harry/Draco/Blaise

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient!

**Note:** C'est mon tout premier Drarry alors soyez indulgents pour ce petit OS! J'ai essayé de tout corriger, mais s'il reste des fautes, je m'en excuse. Bisouxxx

C'était une nuit tranquille à Poudlard. Harry Potter se promenait sans but précis dans les couloirs déserts du château. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les nuits d'insomnie étaient devenues monnaie courante pour le jeune Sauveur et il préférait sortir en douce du dortoir plutôt que de passer de longues heures à tourner en rond dans son lit.

Il avait fallu quelques mois après la mort de Voldemort pour que le château ouvre à nouveau ses portes aux élèves du monde magique. Le professeur Macgonagall, ou plutôt la Directrice McGonagall, avait permis aux anciens élèves de 7ième année de revenir pour une 8ième année afin de terminer leur scolarité sans être pénalisés par la guerre.

La fin de la guerre, les nombreux (trop nombreux) deuils à faire, la pression du monde extérieur, sa relation avec Ginny qui ne menait à rien, mais dont tout le monde attendait le dénouement, décidant pour lui de son avenir... Tant de choses hantaient les nuits de Harry.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment devant la porte de la salle sur demande qui s'ouvrit étrangement devant lui. Un soupir étouffé parvint à ses oreilles et, comme le bon Gryffondor qu'il était, il entra sans faire de bruit, la curiosité l'emportant sur la prudence.

Il resta dans la pénombre et eu le souffle coupé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La salle, transformée selon les désirs des occupants arrivés avant lui était confortablement meublées. Un feu ronflait dans une immense cheminée en pierre, dégageant une douce chaleur tout en éclairant la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. Dans un coin, posés sur une table, on devinait les vestiges d'un copieux repas. Au centre de la pièce trônait un grand lit rempli de coussins. La richesse de son bois foncé contrastait agréablement bien avec la pâleur des draps de satin.

D'un œil gourmand, Harry suivi le dessin des flammes sur la silhouette qui régnait au milieu des draps défaits. Il était nu, sur sa peau chocolat brillait un léger voile de sueur. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait échapper soupirs après soupirs alors que le mouvement soutenu de ses hanches ne laissait place à aucun malentendu sur ce qui se passait devant les yeux du Sauveur. Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les muscles du garçon se contracter au fur et à mesure que la jouissance l'envahissait. Les yeux fermés par les vagues de plaisir qui déferlaient en lui, il n'avait aucune conscience d'être espionné.

La bouche sèche, le ventre étrangement noué, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder le Serpentard. D'où il était placé, il ne pouvait voir que Blaise Zabini, la personne qui partageait le lit avec lui étant cachée par les coussins. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être là, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait plus détourner les yeux du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Il sentit sa propre excitation monter et il ne pu retenir un cri lorsque le jeune homme devant lui atteignît l'orgasme.

Avec horreur, il vit Blaise lever les yeux vers lui. Il ne pensa qu'à s'enfuir avant d'être découvert, mais réalisa qu'il était trop tard lorsque les yeux noisettes croisèrent les siens. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur la bouche du Serpentard et Harry le vit se pencher vers l'inconnue.

Il cru sa dernière heure arrivée tandis que devant lui, une tête blonde, trop blonde avait fait son apparition au travers les coussins et deux yeux couleur d'orage le regardaient intensément. Ça y est, s'en était fait de lui. Demain, il serait la risée de Poudlard.. Le Golden Boy, devenu voyeur, excité par le spectacle des deux hommes devant lui. Il soupira tristement et devant lui, le Prince des Serpentards leva un sourcil.

Merlin qu'il était beau. Malgré tout, Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'étudier le corps de sa Némésis. Ses cheveux presque blancs, emmêlés... Ses yeux couleur aciers rendus presque noirs par le désir. Ses lèvres rougies et gonflées de plaisir. Son corps fin, musclé par le Quiddich. Son sexe dressé qui semblait en demander encore... Tout en lui transpirait le sexe et la tentation. Harry dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement.

« Viens... » murmura Draco

Soudain, le monde tel que le connaissait Harry Potter cessa d'exister. Plus rien n'importait à l'exception des deux hommes dans le lit devant lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir... Les raisonnements à la Hermione viendrait plus tard. Et si c'était un piège? Certe, Voldemort n'était plus, mais certains désiraient encore la disparition du Sauveur... Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva à genou parmi les nombreux coussins. Il senti le corps chaud de Blaise se glisser derrière lui tandis que Draco enlevait ses lunettes en douceur. Il se pencha vers la bouche du Lion et le caressa du bout des lèvres. Harry entrouvrit la bouche, cédant le passage à la langue curieuse du blond. Il sentit qu'on tentait de le dévêtir et lâcha avec regret la bouche de sa Némésis pour faciliter la tâche de Blaise. Une fois nu, Draco le fit étendre et se glissa à ses côtés. Il plongea à nouveau sur sa bouche, faisant gémir Harry. Après un ballet de langues sensuel, le blond glissa ses lèvres vers le cou de son nouvel amant pendant que Blaise caressa chaque centimètre du corps des deux jeunes hommes nus devant lui.

D'une langue chaude, le Prince des Serpentards tortura le mamelon du Lion puis l'autre, envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans le corps du brun. Il dessina un sillon sur le ventre de son ennemi et glissa sa langue jusqu'à son nombril. Harry frissona de plaisir sous les caresses intimes des Serpents. Son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il sentit la bouche chaude et humide de Draco se refermer sur son sexe tendu et douloureux. Il avait souvent entendu les rumeurs comme quoi sa Némésis était un Dieu au lit, mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment porter attention. Sauf que maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'approuver et si Draco continuait à faire ces mouvements avec sa langue, il ne répondrait bientôt plus de ses moyens.. Son coeur manqua un second battement lorsqu'il sentit une deuxième bouche se glisser contre son gland. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux et laissa échapper un grognement rauque à la vue des deux hommes s'affairant sur son sexe en partageant des baisers complices.

« Ohhh... Je... Je vais... » essaya d'articuler Harry. Les caresses se firent plus intenses, plus profondes et c'est dans un cri qu'il senti l'orgasme l'envahir. Merde! Jamais il n'avait ressentit un tel plaisir. Il laissa ses yeux fermés le temps que son coeur se calme. Quelqu'un vint se glisser contre lui et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses émeraudes plongèrent dans le regard chocolat de Blaise. Il posa ses lèvres sur la bouche gonflée du jeune homme et goûta sa propre saveur lorsque leurs langues se caressèrent. Il cessa de respirer lorsque Draco glissa une main sous ses cuisses pour les relever.

«Ne t'inquiète pas Harry! Nous savons que tu es vierge et nous ne voulons pas te blesser. Draco rêve de ce moment depuis des années et je sais que toi aussi... Nous ne ferons rien que tu ne veux pas, mais laisses nous te montrer ce qu'est le plaisir... » lui murmura Blaise à l'oreille.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur la langue de ce dernier qui avait replongée dans sa bouche au lieu de la douleur causée par le doigt de sa Némésis qui glissait dans son intimité. Lorsque la sensation de brûlure diminua, Draco inséra doucement un autre doigt. La douleur était de nouveau vive, mais Harry perdu toutes notions lorsque Draco trouva le point sensible qu'il cherchait. Le Lion ne put s'empêcher de rouler les hanches, cherchant un contact plus grand avec les doigts du blond. Soudainement, le vide envahit Harry. Il ouvrit les yeux et ouvra la bouche pour protester lorsqu'il entendit Draco prononcer un sort de lubrification. Le blond lui fit un sourire à faire fondre un glacier et il glissa lentement son sexe dans l'intimité de sa Némésis. Harry le vit serrer les dents, se concentrant, les yeux fermés pour ne pas se laisser emporter par le plaisir et le Lion le sentit entrer en lui en douceur, s'habituant lentement à l'intrusion. Le brun se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu de spectacle plus érotique que celui du blond luttant contre son propre plaisir, les joues rougies, le corps couvert de sueur. Draco ouvrit les yeux et l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est bon.. Bouge Draco, s'il-te-plait! » lui dit Harry en gémissant. La douleur avait laissé la place au plaisir qui revint en force lorsque Draco retrouva le point sensible de la prostate de son amant. Ne pouvant plus tenir, Harry glissa sa main vers son propre sexe lorsqu'il sentit Blaise l'en empêcher.

« Laisses moi faire... » Harry cru atteindre l'orgasme juste en attendant ces mots... Le serpentard ajusta ses mouvements de va et vient avec le rythme de Draco pénétrant Harry. Un fourmillement se fit sentir dans le ventre du jeune homme et il sut que l'orgasme approchait. La vague de plaisir le submergea, répandant sur son ventre de longues trainées laiteuses. Il sentit sa cuisse se mouiller au même moment par l'orgasme de Blaise. Puis les contractions de son intimité eurent raison du blond qui jouit à l'intérieur de son amant.

Dans un brouillard post-orgasmique, les trois jeunes hommes prirent place côte-à-côte dans le lit, Harry confortablement installé entre ses amants. Blaise murmura un sort de nettoyage et rabattit les draps sur ses complices. Ils finirent par s'endormir après avoir échangé un dernier baiser.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, sentant un regard peser sur lui, Harry ouvrit les yeux, émergeant lentement du sommeil. Les yeux émeraudes se fondirent dans ceux d'acier et aucun mot ne fut nécessaire entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus ennemis, le temps de leur guerre était révolu.. Dans les bras de leurs amants, cette nuit-là, Draco et Harry se sentirent à leur place pour la première fois depuis longtemps.


End file.
